Soraya Raksha
Soraya Raksha (ソラヤラシャ, Raksha Soraya) she is citizen of Sindria, ex-assasin, Aladin's friend and she's in love with Sinbad the king of Sindria. Appearance Soraya is a woman of average height with peach coloured hair and long braid. She also has black hadband with pink jewel and two reddish feathers. Her deep pink eyes match the colour of the jewel. She also has big scar crossing her left eye. Her clothes consists of black scarf, T-shirt, long fingerless gloves and leggings. Soraya also has beautiful ornamented tatoo on her belly. On left ear she has four golden earings and tear form pink necklase on black ribbon around her neck. She wears her leggings under piece of black cloth which is binded together with beautiful golden brooch with pink stone in the middle. Personality Soraya is a very active person and she likes to have fun. Since she was a child she always competed with her older brothers and for this reason she appreciates trainings and rivalry. Soraya is also a compulsive liar, she lies just because it’s, in her opinion, more interesting of telling the truth. She developed this attitude because of her large family and she always lied about some adventure she had to gain her younger siblings admiration. Because of this “skill” , her playful personality and innocent appearance Soraya has a natural talent for being a spy and deceiving people. She has a strong personality and even if she sometimes feels to not be appreciated by her family she has great respect for them and she cares about them and there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them. Because of all the lies she tells Soraya is not considered a person that can be trusted. For her family’s sake she is capable of doing anything even betraying her friends and allies. She doesn’t particularly like royalty and rich people and for this reason she likes to fight for minorities. History Born in a small Oasis village named Eion, Soraya was the fifth or eight siblings. As a middle child she always felt she had to fight to gain her parents attention and so since she was a child she tried to imitate her eldest brother Bah in everything he did, since he was their parents favorite. Bah as eldest son was an extremely serious person and felt that the destiny of his big family was in his hands. At the birth of his first brother Farzin he already knew that one day he would be an example for someone and since that day he trained physically and mentally to became a great warrior, thing that his sibiling would one day imitate. At that point he surely did not thing he would have so many of them to take care off. Soraya past the most of her childhood training with her elder brothers or simply fighting with Far for Bah’s attention. Kir, Soraya’s third brother was a very gentle person and because of the health problems he has since he was born he would rather pass his time on books than engaging fight with his brothers, for this reason Soraya grew up behaving more as a boy and with an adventurous lifestyle so she could share it with her brother that she felt somehow was missing an important part of his life. The tribe of Eion survived in the desert thanks to the offerings of caravans in exchange of shelter during their long journeys, for many years this solution last but when Soraya was 13 years old this system failed and the tribe started getting always poorer to the moment they started starving and there was no possibility for them to survive. At that point Bah and Far left the tribe to join the world and look for any possibility of survival for the Tribe. They departed towards the continent and just after a few days they noticed that Soraya was following them in the desert. At that point it was too late to take her back to the Tribe and so they took her with them. Once arrived at the Kou Empire they used their combat skills to earn money working as mercenaries for the Empire. With this small fortune they were able to provide food to send to Eion. At first they thought to send Soraya back home but they discovered that she could be of big use for them. Appearing as an adolescent girl Soraya wasn’t seen as a threat and thanks to her personality and her ability, or more compulsion to lie, she was an excellent spy. Soon the three sibling made great fortune in the empire spreading the name of the Knights of the Fog as a group of able assassins and one engagement after another they brought they tribe again to a healthy life. After five years of activity during a mission they encountered a group of Fanalis made slaves and since their mother Nima was herself a descendant of that tribe they felt that it was the right thing to help their distant family. This small act of kindness was seen as a betrayal for the Empire and the three were sentenced to death for treason. Thanks to their fighting ability they managed to escape but they knew they couldn’t continue to stay together and so each of them went in another direction. Bah left the country to join the army of the Reim Empire, Far went back home while Soraya traveled for the world becoming a con woman. For nine years she traveled through the Empires deceiving many man with her charming and fake personality until the day she encountered Aladdin and Alibaba. At that time her last victim was Jamil that she had seduced after discovering his illegal human traffic with Fanalis, cause that always was close to her heart. After helping Aladdin and Alibaba to free Morgiana she joines them in their journey. At some point they traveled together to Sindria and Soraya felt in love with the country, it's people and the King. Therefore she stayed in Sindria and became friends with Sinbad and his comrades. Shortly she became well known fighter and harsh enemy of Al-Thamen. Abilities Good fighting skills, reflexes and extremely silent. She is also cool headed then it comes to making final decisions and she's kinda fast. Stats * Quantity of Magoi 3/5 * Fighting Ability 4/5 * Physical Strength 2/5 * Technique 3/5 * Leadership Ability 2/5 * Wisdom 3/5 Trivia * She was created by YozoraArashi. All rights belongs to rightful artist. Thank you for art and synopsis! I do not own anything. If you want more information visit YozoraArashi page: http://yozoraarashi.deviantart.com/. Category:Female Characters